Always
by WrasslinChick
Summary: REQUESTED. Mara left the love of her life, Randy Orton, for reasons she never told him. She broke his heart and she never explained why. What happens when Mara returns seven years later and has to come face to face with Randy, who's in a disastrous marriage. Will the little girl who comes with her bring them together or keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Randy,  
You know I love you more than anything and that is why I'm letting you go. I want you to carry on with your life and realize that you are worth so much more than you are just now. I love you Randy but know this, we can't be together.

Yours forever, Mara

xXx

Seven years ago. That was how long it took for Mara to face up to her past. It was how long it took for her to face the love she left, Randy Orton. She remembered vividly the way she placed the note under is door and the phone calls that followed, all of which she ignored. She remembered boarding the plane and leaving everything behind. Her job as a diva, her friends and most importantly, Randy.

* * *

As Mara walked through the arena with her bag slung over her shoulder she couldn't help but feel vulnerable. The little girl who clung to her side felt the vibe the older woman was giving off. Little Sofia was wrestling mad and once she figured out where she was, she was going to go mental. Mara quietly pulled her phone out and called her friend, hoping she would pick up.

"Hey Nat... Step outside of the locker room for a moment." Her friend of ten years let out a confused sigh. Mara watched as the door they were standing in front of sung open and Natalya Neidhart stepped out, unaware of who was behind her.

"Right... Whats the matter." Mara let go of Sofia's hand and the six year old stepped forward to tap the blonde haired Diva on the back. Natalya swung around and froze on the spot.

"Auntie Nattie!" Sofia yelled as she leapt onto her godmother. Natalya continued to stare at Mara as she lifted Sofia onto her hip. Although Sofia had been brought up watching wrestling, she had never once seen Natalya wrestle. Sofia didn't know her godmother and her godfather, Tyson was a wrestler, or that her mother used to be a Diva.

"Auntie Nattie? Why are you dressed like that?" Sofia questioned the clothes her Aunt was wearing. The pink, white and black ensemble of ring attire wasn't what Sofia was used to seeing her in.

"Baby... Remember I told you that Auntie Nattie had a special job?" Sofia nodded excitedly.

"Well Auntie Nattie is just like the wrestlers you see on TV!" Sofia looked confused and she drummed her fingers against her lips in thought.

"Can I see everyone else that wrestles?" She asked and her simple question made both women smile.

"First me and Nat need to speak." Mara looked around for something to keep young Sofia entertained.

"Tyson's in the locker room, put her in there." Mara shuffled Sofia into the room and after hearing a happy yelp she knew Sofia was fine.

"Okay... What are you doing here?" Natalya asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Doing my job. I officially start next week." Natalya squealed and leapt into her best friends arms.

"Really? Oh that's brilliant!"

"Yeah... Its going to be hard being away from Sof... But I think I'll be okay. She dosn't start school for a few months so I want to let her come on the road with me." Natalya gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What about Randy?" Mara tried to dodge the question.

"I can't wait to meet all the new people here!" Natalya answered her with stern look.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." She answered with a sigh. Natalya pulled Mara in for a hug.

"You just have to remember and tell him this time.

* * *

Tyson came waltzing out from his hiding place. Hide and Seek with a six-year-old was proving a lot more difficult than he first imagined.

"Ok Sofia, I give up... You win." He awaited her response but after hearing nothing, he flew into a panic. He ran to the showers and after calling her name, discovered she wasn't there. After throwing absolutely every item in the room around, he knew she was gone. He tumbled out of the locker room, round the corner and right into Mara.

"Where's Sofia?" She asked, a grin on her face. When Tyson didn't reply, her grin fell. Tyson grabbed Natalya and they ran in the opposite direction, frantically searching for Sofia. Mara took of towards catering.

* * *

Sofia had thought standing outside the locker room would be fun but after using the second door instead of the first one, she was drawn away by the hustle and bustle of some familiar faces.

Not a lot of people noticed the small girl wandering around with her head down, they were all to busy with match preparations. It wasn't until Sofia had walked away from the crowd of people that she had started to get scared. The camera and sound crew were a scary sight to the six year old little girl. Her breathing started to get fast and her eyes were starting to water. Before she knew it, she was running along the halls bawling her eyes out.

Sofia came to a sore stop when she ran into something very hard and hot. She fell backwards and landed on her bum, making her crying even worse. She eventually stopped crying when she was picked up off the floor. She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes and the sight before her made her blush.

Randy Orton smiled at the small girl and he smoothed the hair that had gotten stuck on the wetness of her cheek. He had just gotten out of a match so he was tired and sweaty but he had followed the girl when he noticed her get a tad upset. For a small second Randy thought he recognized her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked, looking over the little girl to make sure she was okay. She nodded and wriggled to get out of his arms. He put her down but was shocked when she looked up at him and spoke, her voice sounding mousy and riddled with sadness.

"Can you help me find my mommy?" Randy nodded and followed the litte girl as she went back the way she came. He saw her face light up when his best friend spotted her and got down on one knee beside her.

"Hey cupcake! Is Randy looking after you?" John Cena asked as Randy and Nikki Bella watched on. Sofia stared at him with her jaw nearly hitting the floor. John was her favorite wrestler.

"Not a big talker huh? Where's Randy taking you?" John asked, standing up again. Sofia relaxed a little bit.

"He was taking me back to my mom but can you take me back instead?" Randy was a little taken aback but wasn't surprised at her. She was a John Cena fan. John grinned.

"Why? What's the matter with Randy?" Sofia crossed her arms.

"I don't like him because every time he is on TV my mom gets real upset." Randy let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Why?" He asked. Sofia ignored him and took John Cena's hand.

"Yeah... I'll take you back kiddo." Nikki was ready to walk behind them when Sofia spotted her.

"A Bella Twin!" Sofia shrieked and sprung onto Nikki's leg. John leant against the wall as he watched his girlfriend lap up the attention.

"Hey girlie! I'm Nikki." Sofia removed her arms from Nikki's leg and stood up staright.

"Will you take me back too?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back, something which John saw and chuckled at. Nikki pretended to think before grinning.

"Sure! As long as we can be friends?" Sofia giggled brightly and Randy's head snapped in her direction. It sounded familiar. He watched as Sofia slipped her hand into John's and the other one into Nikki's and they went down the corridor. He couldn't help but follow.

* * *

Mara was starting to panic. She knew Sofia would be okay as there was always Steph's kids running about set and there was always someone talking to them but after searching everywhere and not being able to find her, she was really starting to get worried. Mara, Natalya and Tyson were all standing outside of the locker room, devising another plan.

"We could get Vince to alert all the staff!" Tyson suggested. Mara was about to say something when she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye.

"MOMMY!" Sofia came running towards Mara and jumped up into her arms. Mara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thankful her daughter had come back.

"Don't run away like that, Okay baby?" Mara whispered and she felt Sofia nod against her shoulder. She slowly let her child down and Sofia stood beside her, hiding behind her leg. Mara looked up and smiled when she saw John and Nikki, a Diva she was yet to be introduced to. John was grinning but Mara's smile dropped when she spotted the figure leaning up against the wall, looking sexier than ever.

Randy Orton.

* * *

There you go! Hope you like it because I do! Mara asked me to do this for her and I'm so glad she did because I love the plot!

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me if you think I should keep going with it!

I love you all and make sure to review!  
Lots of hugs and kisses, Amanda Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the great response after the first chapter. I love you all so much!

xXx

All Mara wanted to do was run away from the man in front of her. She watched as John ushered everyone inside Tyson Kidd's dressing room and shut the door. Randy was also unsure of what to do, or say.

"You back or visiting?" Randy asked as he rung his towel in his hands nervously.

"Back." She whispered, unable to break her gaze which was now transfixed on him.

"So that means we will have time to talk. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight and I'll take you out somewhere. I'l find your room and you better be ready." Mara scowled at her ex. He walked away but not before calling over his shoulder in a cold manner.

"And don't think of it as a date." He sounded harsh and he meant every word her said. Randy turned the corner and was gone from sight. Mara took a deep breath and leant against the wall for support. She bent down and put her hands on her knees, giving herself a few minutes to get herself together before going into the locker room and getting her daughter. Natalya opened the door and came outside along with Nikki. Mara was confused. Why did Randy want to take her out when he made it plainly clear it wasn't a date?

It was only a few seconds before Mara was reduced to a crying mess on the floor. Instead of helping her up, Nikki sat beside her as Natalya looked on at her two best friends, people who hadn't even met yet.

"I know you don't know me and I don't know you but I know you're hurting and I want to help. After all, we are going to end up being friends." Mara smiled slightly as she dragged a hand through her hair.

"Thank's, I'm Mara." She held her hand out and Nikki accepted.

"Nicole Garcia, Or Nikki Bella." Mara smiled. She liked the brunette already. She was straight to the point, something Mara needed in her life right now.

"I'm going back to the hotel for a glass of wine, you girls fancy joining me?" Nikki asked as she stood up. Mara nodded eagerly and Nat helped her to her feet.

"Leave Sofia with John and Tyson, they can babysit for a few hours." Natalya stuck her head in the door and after warning them not to lose the bouncy six year old, they left in Mara's Mercedes.

xXx

"Whoah... That's a little fucked up m'dear." Nikki sighed before taking a sip of her wine. Mara had just retold her whole story involving her and Randy right from the beginning.

"So what do you think he wants to talk about tomorrow?" Mara asked Nat and Nikki. They both shrugged.

"Probably just about why you left. He's married now you know?" Natalya said it so simply yet it had a huge effect on Mara. She felt her slight smile drop and any hope she had faded away instantly. Mara didn't exctly want to get back with Randy but she would have liked the opportunity for them to be a family.

"Her names Cadie and she's the most stuck up bitch in the word. She refuses to have kids with him and we're sure she sleeps with Stu the camera man." Nikki added. Well at least she wasn't liked by everyone.

"Why did Randy marry her then?" Mara asked as she topped up her glass. She got comfortable as she realized Nat was about to tell a story.

"Randy's mom was really poorly and the one thing she wanted to see before she died was Randy get married. He was screwing Cadie at the time and she pushed him into the idea, convincing him it would make his Mom happy. She only wanted fame and money. Isabella, Randy's mom, got better after they got married and turns out the whole thing was a waste of time." Mara wanted to laugh really loudly.

"But how do I tell him he has a daughter?" Mara asked. Randy had never really wanted children in the four years him and Mara dated which was the reason she left in a panic.

"Can you imagine me, Hey Randy, Long time no see, By the way, you have a six year old daughter. Please leave your wife and come play happy families with us?" She said in a rushed muttered tone

"I don't know but when Cadie finds out she' gonna hunt you like a wild animal." Nikki chimed. They all had a laugh but stopped when someone knocked on the door. Natalya jumped up to open it and John walked in with a sleeping Sofia in his arms. Nikki watched lovingly as he placed her onto the bed.

"She was telling us all about her seventh birthday next week. Can we do her a party at Raw?" Tyson asked.

"Go on then." Mara agreed. Tyson and Cena high-fived and sat in the corner, whispering details as they waited for their women to be ready to leave. Nikki and Natalya said their goodbyes after Nikki tapped her number into Mara's cellphone. When they had left, Mara sat on the balcony, staring up at the sky as she let her mind wind down after a hectic day.

Now she just had to figure out how to tell Randy that he had a daughter. Their daughter.

xXx

This was more or less a background chapter. So now you know what happened between them.

Send the reviews in guys, You know how much I love them!  
Love you all! Amanda Xo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

xXx

It was safe to say Mara was a nervous wreck. Her daughter was sleeping over with Natalya, who had chucked Tyson out so Nikki could spend the night. Mara smiled at the thought of her daughter questioning the Diva's about the WWE.

Mara had kept her outfit simple as she didn't want Randy to get the wrong idea. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a black vest top and her black spiked Loubs. She topped her gear off with her favorite leather jacket. The knock on the door startled her and she opened it to see Randy leaning against the door frame. She had to admit, he looked as hot as hell. Even more fit than when she went out with him, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she locked her hotel room door.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they quickly walked down the hall.

"Mero's. It's an Italian café just round the corner." She smiled. He must have remembered her love for Italian. They reached the front door and as soon as they stepped outside, Mara pulled her jacket around her body tighter.

"You kept that god forsaken jacket all these years?" Mara was confused but then she remembered who gave her the jacket. Randy had given it to her on her birthday but it was always a size to small. Mara was always super skinny but she found she could wear the jacket in the early months of her pregnancy. After giving birth to Sofia, she worked hard and made herself into a muscle machine, meaning the jacket fit snugly around her arms.

"Yeah... It fits me now." She knew the jacket was in need of replacing but she always found comfort in it. Maybe because it was from Randy. They both reached the café moments later and Mara was surprised at how calm he was considering she walked away from him nearly seven years ago without any explanation. Randy and Mara sat down and ordered their food without talking.

"So... Where do you want me to start?" Mara asked, placing both her hands on the table and leaning back into the plush chair. Randy ran his hands over the stubble on his chin.

"How about telling me why you left me?" He asked, copying her movements and relaxing in his chair.

"Randy, If I was to tell you why I left you, you would get up and leave and never talk to me again." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone runs away from their problems Mara." Ouch. That was a low blow.

"Yeah, well in my world, my boyfriend of three years sleeping with the company slut is a really big fucking problem." She whispered in a harsh tone, leaning forward into the table so he could hear her. Randy squinted his eyes and leant in too.

"Maybe if you had listening to your boyfriend you would know that none of that shit actually happened." Mara stared at him intently and he did the same.

Candice Michelle. The prime reason for the split of Randy and Mara nearly seven years ago. Candice had tried to dig her claws into Randy for ages and both Randy and Mara saw this as clear as day. He promised her that he had ignored all of her advances but when word got out that Randy had slept with her, Mara left. Mara had questioned Randy but he denied it. Little did he know she had found out she was pregnant just hours before.

The waiter putting their food in front of them broke them out of there intense staring session and Mara wasted no time in getting stuck into her pasta. Randy watched out of the corner of her eye. One thing he loved about Mara was she liked her food and she was a mean cook. It was good to see nothing had changed. He watched as she pushed the mushrooms aside.

"You love mushrooms." He stated. She shook her head.

"I couldn't eat them when I was pregnant because they made me sick. I refuse to eat them at all now." Randy was intrigued. He wanted to know more about Sofia. He also wanted to know how old she was, so at least then he would know how long it took her to jump into someone else's bed.

"How old is Sofia?" he asked whilst shoving pasta into his mouth.

"Six next week." Mara lied. randy smirked. So it took her less than six months to shack up with someone else.

"Who's the Dad?" Mara glanced up at him.

"Some jerk I knew."

"Is he still around?" He asked again. Mara was uncomfortable with the questions and she really didn't want to answer them.

"Whats with the questions?" She snapped just as Randy was about to speak. He shrugged.

"She's a cute kid." Mara smiled. She loved her daughter very much and she almost wanted to cry about how she never knew her own Mother. Randy knew all about Mara's mother and he almost wanted to hug her. But he knew that would be innapproprite. Mara took a few moments to calm down, then she started asking questions.

"So, Whats new in your life?" she pushed her plate aside and wiped her lips as Randy started talking.

"It was Marvel's eighth birthday last week and he had to get shots after he was bitten by a snake or something." Marvel was the black labrador Mara had bought for Randy's birthday just a few weeks before she left. She missed that dog like crazy

"My Mom's ill again and I became an uncle for the first time four months ago."

"Kasey had a kid?" Mara asked. Kasey was Randy's younger sister and her and Mara used to be best friends."

"Yep. A beautiful baby girl. Her names Summer." Mara smiled. she would make a point of trying to get in contact with Kasey during the course of the week.

"Well that's about it really. Nothing that exciting." Randy sighed, pushing his plate away and sipping his cold beer.

"Well I heard you got married." Randy sighed again.

"Oh yeah, Her." Mara was astonished at the manner in which he talked about her. She kind of loved it: Cadie had always been a bitch.

"Wow Randy, Way to go with the loving husband speech." Randy grinned.

"Would you give recognition to a woman who you had caught in bed with three different men on seven different occasions?" Mara's jaw dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that Randy... But why haven't you left her?"

"I honestly don't know. I think my mum would be really disappointed in me." Mara looked down and smiled.

"How is your mom?"

"Not good. She's ill again and we honestly think she'll be gone before Christmas." Mara nodded.

"Your Mother is an amazing person and I still love her to pieces." She felt the urge to stroke Randy's hand as it lay on the table but instead she kept her hands clamped together under the table. Randy had the urge to know more about Sofia but he didn't want to push the subject with Mara considering they were getting on so well.

"Randy?" She asked timidly. Randy looked at her suddenly very interested in what he as going to say.

"Yeah?" She stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Can we go and get some ice-cream?" Randy chuckled softly as he nodded and stood up waving the waiter over at the same time. He pulled out some money from his wallet and laid it on the table.

"I can pay for my food you know." Mara stated whilst rifling through her purse.

"Dinner was my idea so I paid for it. You can buy the ice-cream." Mara wasn't going to argue with him because she knew he was a gentleman in that way. He never let her pay for anything. Just as they stepped outside Mara's phone started to ring. She grinned as she recognized Nattie's number knowing it would be Sofia.

"Hello? Mara talking?" She heard Sofia giggle over the phone.

"Hey Mommy having fun?" Mara's heart melted at the sound of her daughter's voice. Randy watched at the corner of his eye as his ex talked to her girl. He had to admit, It was dead cute.  
"Who did you go out with?" Sofia asked. Mara hesitated a little but she didn't want to lie to her baby girl.

"I went out with Randy baby, We had a bit of catching up to do." Sofia didn't say anything for a while.

"Can you put him on the phone please?" Sofia asked politely. Mara squinted her face and Randy mouthed 'What?'

"She wants to talk to you." Mara whispered and passed the phone to Randy.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rands." She chirped._ Rands_? That was definitely a new one.

"What can I do for you princess?" He asked in return. Sofia giggled at the nickname.

"Will you come to my birthday party next week? We are having it before the Raw show and all my new friends are going to be there." Mara looked on intently, wondering what on earth her daughter was talking to Randy about.

"Well maybe I will... And how old will you be?" As soon as those words left Randy's mouth, Mara's heart sunk. Randy wasn't stupid and once he found out how old she was, he only had to count back the months to figure out Sofia was his.

"Seven. And you have to bring me one of your T-Shirts with your name on it."

"Of course I will sweetheart... Wait... Did you say you were going to be seven?" Sofia confirmed his question and Mara saw Randy's lips moving slightly, counting numbers in his head.

"Oh in that case, I'll have to be there. I'll give you back to your Mom now kiddo."

"Noo! Just hang up. I'm tired and I get to sleep in the big fluffy bed tonight." He smiled slightly and hung up, giving Mara her phone back without saying anything. Mara started shaking, afraid she would witness one of Randy's famously intense heated moments where he went completely psychotic. Instead, he walked across the street and into a small shop. He returned minutes later and handed Mara Ice-Cream.

"I thought I was paying it?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You lied. You said she was five." He scooped some ice-cream into his mouth. Mara twirled the spoon around in the green-ish mixture. She didn't respond and it played on his nerves.

"Mara!" He slightly shouted and she jumped about a foot in the air.

"I don't know what to say Randy..."

"Well I know you think I cheated on you but if you jumped into another man's bed and ended up having his kid, I'll leave and never talk to you again." Mara wiped a tear away and she thought about telling him.

"You know I would never do that Randy and I knew you never wanted kids in your early twenties..."

"So she's mine?" He asked, surprisingly calmly. Mara burst into tears dropping her ice-cream and throwing her face into her hands. Randy's eyes widened. Her reaction said more than words ever could.

He had a daughter.

xXx

Don't mean to toot my own horn but I loved this chapter. Just wanted to give you a little background on their past relationship. By the way, Sofia does not know Randy is her father.

Remember to review and tell me what you think!

Love you lots, even more than vodka shots.  
Amanda Xo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just to clear things up, since I buggered up an earlier chapter. Cadie didn't know Randy when Mara and him were together. He supposedly slept with Candice and that was the reason they split up. It has been changed

xXx

He had a daughter.

He had the one thing his wife refused to give to him. A child. And he had missed nearly seven years of her life. He managed to move his gaze to the shaking and sobbing mess known as Mara. He was angry that she didn't even give him a chance but he knew she probably panicked and left him.

"How much time apart was there between you finding out you were pregnant and then hearing about me and Candice?" Mara looked up. He was still there and he was still talking to her. Maybe he wasn't about to flip the lid.

"I found out at about ten in the morning and I found out about you at lunchtime." Randy dragged his hands over his face.

"Does anyone know about Sofia being mine?" He asked. His mind was racing. What was he meant to say to Cadie.

"Natalya was there when I took the test. Her and Tyson are Sof's godparents. I told Nikki Bella about everything yesterday. Oh and Stephanie McMahon knows."

"Oh well, At least its only a few people and at least I trust them. Does Sofia know I'm her father."

"No. I didn't tell her in case you don't want to know her." Randy snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Cadie dosen't want kids and It's all I've wanted for years now. If you had told me seven years ago you were pregnant, I would have been over the moon." Mara's heart dropped.

"So we could have still been together." She whispered. Randy was not meant to hear her but he did. It was then he realized that they could have still been together. And they would all be happy. Especially Randy. He was miserable with Cadie and she drained everything from him. Money. Energy. Happiness. And he hadn't had sex in a year. He refused to touch her knowing she had slept with someone else.

"So what happens now?" Mara asked, wiping her eyes, still in shock as to how well Randy took the news. Randy was silent for a few minutes.

"We need to get back to the hotel because I'm fucking freezing. I want to know as much about Sofia as I can before I tell her I'm her Dad." He was being calm and it scared Mara as she knew he could emotionally explode in seconds.

Mara and Randy walked back slowly to the hotel as he asked her simple questions about Sofia. So far he knew all her favourite things and a little about her personality.

"She's so much like you Randy." Mara whispered. His heart sped up at the thought of a mini female version of him running around.

"In what way?" He asked.

"When she gets feisty or man she licks and bites her bottom lip. She has a very short temper and always gets her own way with the puppy dog eyes and smile combo." Randy laughed.

"Thats my girl!" He grinned. Mara's heart fluttered. Why did she run away all those years ago?

"Mara? Do you... um... Wanna come up to my room? We could grab a coffee and sit and talk." Mara smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

xXx

"Bud for me and a vodka and coke for the lady!" Randy's voice shouted over the bar. He had dragged her to the bar since the little coffee shop in the hotel was shut.

"Vodka and coke? I don't drink that unless..."

"Unless your nervous, scared or stressed." He finished her sentence and she blushed. He still knew so much about her. Randy threw a bill down on the counter and grabbed both their drinks, taking two pink straws for Mara as a joke.

"So I'm thinking telling me on the sunday before her birthday?" Mara asked. Randy nodded.

"Sure. If you guys aren't busy, I'd like to take her to visit my Mom and Dad. I bet they'd be really excited." Mara smiled.

"They're going to hate me." Mara mumbled.

"We can talk to them and explain. I'm sure they will understand." He soothed. Mara didn't understand why he was being so nice. He was never like this before.

"Why don't you take her to your house for the weekend. she would love being out in the country." Mara suggested as they walked. She loved her little girl so much but it would be nice to get out and have a night with the other girls.

"I don't have anywhere to let her stay..."

"Randy, Last time I checked you had a six bedroomed house." Was this him trying to worm his way out of responsibilities?

"I do. I just don't want Sofia around Cadie." Mara frowned.

"Your daughter should come before anything else and if that upsets our poor wife then I'll happily deal with her." Mara snapped. Randy looked at her cooly.

"Its not that. I don't want Cadie being around her and filling her head with shit because I know that it will happen because Cadie is a jealous bitch." Randy seethed as they reached his room. He took the key out and let Mara in, closing the door behind him.

Mara took in the luxurious room, much the same to hers except Mara had a small room for Sofia. It was kind of like an apartment. The colour scheme intrigued her and she giggled slightly at the faded yellow that decorated the wall.

"Hideous, aint it?" Randy asked suddenly standing beside her. Mara gulped and nodded. They sat down, Randy lying on the bed and Mara in the giant beanbag: Something Randy knew she would love.

"Randy? Can I ask a really personal question?" She asked, playing with the straws in her half empty glass. He nodded and took a swig from his own bottle.

"You havn't spoken very highly of your wife... Why are you with her if you're not happy?"

"I honestly don't know. I feel as if I deserve it for the way I treated past relationships. I mean, I was never the best partner and I feel as if being married to her is a good punishment." Mara was shocked to hear this.

"Randy, That's no way to live your life! If she has cheated, get a freaking divorce!" She couldn't believe she was giving that advice to him.

"But I'll probably get nothing better now." Her jaw hit the floor.

"Are you serious!" He was Randy freaking Orton, girls were begging to jump him. He could click his fingers and have a date in seconds.

"Although I think knowing I have a daughter might encourage me to take the ext step forward and get rid of her. She don't do shit around the house. She's got no job and she just sits outside every fucking day doing nothing."

"Well I have no sympathy for you and I'm going back to mine to sleep, You should have left her a long time ago!" She finished her drink in one quick gulp.

"Nobody deserves that Randy, Not even you." She leant over to give him a hug, her foot slipped and she fell half on top of him. They both burst out laughing as Randy held on to her to stop her from falling. They weren't even tipsy, It was just Mara being clumsy.

Mid laugh, the door clicked open behind them and the platinum blonde walked in. Well the boobs arrived before anything else. It took a good few minutes for the rest of her body to catch up with the balloons on her chest. Mara stood up fixing her shirt and came face to face with the seething blonde. Mara saw no threat and gave her little hand salute, similar to the one John Cena throws out before he runs to the ring. This was her way of saying hello. The woman in front of them grinded her teeth together and looked between Mara and Randy. Her grey track suit doing nothing for figure but making her look bigger than she really was. Did I mention the huge rack she had? she continued to look Mara up and down with a look of disgust, one that didn't escape Mara's attention. She heard Randy get off the bed behind her, muttering swearwords. The blonde tapped her feet and when Mara glanced down, the pink stilettos stood out. Pink heels with a grey tracksuit. But yet she continued to look Mara up and down like she was a piece of dirt.

"I don't know who you are darling, But I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself before I pluck them out." Mara warned.

"And I don't know who your are 'darling' but I suggest you keep your hands off my husband before I smash your face in." The blonde spat.

"Mara, meet Cadie. Cadie meet Mara." Mara ran her tongue over her teeth and she basked in the irony.

"Ahh, So your the little slut he slept with before me?"

"Watch your fucking mouth." Mara snapped. Randy placed a hand on Mara's lower back, making her slightly jump.

"Cadie, What are you even doing here?" Randy asked.

"I could say the same about her." Cadie snapped back, giving Mara the evils again.

"I'm leaving now. Bye Randy." Randy gave a small wave and Mara walked around Cadie to get to the door.

"I'll swing round to see Sofia tomorrow!" He called just as Mara opened the door.

"Who? You can't. Your taking me shopping." Cadie moaned and whined.

"Sofia is my daughter thank you very much." Mara spoke calmly.

"Randy dosn't want to see your pathetic excuse for a daughter, now get out!" Mara slapped Cadie as hard as she could.

"Don't you dare speak about my daughter like that!" Mara warned. Cadie screamed and launched onto her, grabbing her hair and slamming her face off the wall.

Then all hell broke loose.

xXx

Sorry about the wait! Remember to review!

Love you all so much! Xo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

xXx

"Hold still god dammit!" Randy warned as he dappled at Mara's bloody nose.

"Well if you had a little control over your wife maybe I wouldn't have to be sitting still at all." Randy let his hands fall to his knees.

"Mara... Don't start with the 'wife' crap again. I had to have her thrown out, Is that not enough?"

"She hit me over the head with her shoe then nearly broke my nose!" Mara shrieked. Randy sighed and handed her the damp cloth.

"Mara, What do you want me to do?" Mara was silent.

"Just clean my face up so I can get back to my room." Randy sat back where he was before and took the cloth back from Mara. He soaked it again and held it to her nose, wiping the dried blood off her nose. Mara pulled away when her phone buzzed. She was surprised when she read it was from Stephanie McMahon.

*My Office. Tomorrow morning at 9am to discuss new storylines. SMH X*

"Great. I get my storylines tomorrow. Just what I need." She groaned as she threw her phone onto the bed and winced as she moved he shoulder.

"You okay?" Randy asked, concern clear in his voice as he laid a hand softly on her opposite shoulder.

"Yeah, Might have just swung it the wong way when I tried to knock out your wife." Her comment made them both chuckle slightly. Their laughter was cut short when Randy's phone buzzed - indicating he had a message.

*My Office. Tomorrow morning at 9am to discuss new storylines. Don't tell Mara. SMH X* Randy grinned. He was finally getting a new storyline and out of the one he was in with Alberto. Someone who he truly despised. He was dangerous and his lack of common sense had caused Randy a spraint wist, twisted ankle and he nearly broke his neck when he put him in some kind of lock.

"Anything important?" Sam asked, moving he neck sideways and massaging the sore spot on her back.

"Nope, just Cadie telling me she's okay." He tossed the phone onto the bed beside Mara's and picked the cloth back up.

"I actually think you okay now." He said, throwing the bloody cloth all the way across the bedroom, though the open door and into the sink in the bathroom.

"Bullseye!" He yelled, high fiving Mara's outstretched palm.

"So what do you want to do about Sofia?" Mara asked, crossing her legs on Randy's bed.

"I want to tell her as soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow?" Mara winced at the suddenness of it all. Randy noticed this but decided as long as they did it together they would be alight.

"You could look after her tomorrow morning while I go to a meeting?" Mara asked hopefully. She would hate to have to ask Natalya again.

"Um... I have to go take Cadie back to the house. Plus I'm going to a solicitors." Mara went wide-eyed.

"About a divorce?" She asked and he nodded. He fidgeted with his hands before plucking up the courage to ask her.

"Will you come with me to the solicitors?" He asked, almost child-like. Mara was stunned at his forwardness.

"And have you any idea how that would look? Your Ex girlfriend going with you to see about serving your wife with divorce papers."

"I know exactly how it will look but I have prof of her cheating so nothing else matters."

"Proof?" Mara questioned, slipping on her jacket and letting her hair tumble down her back. Randy leant upside down and pulled out his bag from under the bed. After going through it for a few minutes, he pulled out a folder and handed it to Mara, who obediently opened it and started filing through it. She made a noise of disgust and threw the papers back at him, making them fly about in the air.

"I don't want to see her naked Randy..." Randy fell about laughing.

"These are records of what she sent from her mobile phone. All of which I paid for." Mara shook her head in disgust.

"OK, I'll come with you tomorrow. What time?" She asked, grabbing her phone.

"Give me your number and I'll text you it." Mara nodded reading her number aloud as Randy tapped away at his phone.

"OK, so I'll uh... Text you tomorrow morning after I call my agent and everything." There was a long awkward silence as Mara stood pulling her shoes on and Randy had to stop himself from giving Mara a huge hug.

"Yeah that's fine. I have a meeting at nine so I'll text you when I get out. I'll bug John and Nikki to babysit for me too." Randy groaned.

"What the hell was that for?" Mara asked, frowning her eyebrows together.

"I ust don't want my little girl coming back to her Mom decked out like John Cena." Mara let out a chuckle. She knew Sofia was desperate to get her hands on some Merch.

"Ok... So I'll see you tomorrow right?" Mara was unsue if she should give him a hug.

"And thanks for being so understanding... Especially with that incident with Cadie." Randy smiled. He stepped forward and held his arms out and Mara was sort of relieved that she could once again feel the familiar warmth of Randy's arms.

"And Thank you for Sofia." She looked up, tears brimming at her eyes. She was so happy her daughter finally had a Daddy.

xXx

Sofia stood, clutching onto her plush John Cena toy and rubbing her tired eyes as Mara knocked on the hotel door.

"Mommy, Why are we here?" Sofia asked, no idea where she was.

"Mommy has to go to a meeting for work so I had to get you a babysitter." Sofia grinned as she imagined the possibilities of who it was. She turned the deepest shade of red when John opened the door, Sofia's doll immediately getting stuffed into Mara's handbag.

"Sofia, take the doll with you. I'm sure John might even sign it for you." Sofia though about it for a second before turning back to Mara.

"Mom You embarrassing me." Mara's jaw dropped. She certainly was becoming a Diva.

"Move it missy." Mara gently pushed her daughter in John and Nikki's room before giving John the toy and running down the hall. She had twenty minutes to get to the arena before her meeting with Steph started.

xXx

Sofia knocked on the door and heard the clicking of heels on the floor from inside. Stephanie McMahon opened the door not shaking her hand but pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much Mars!" Steph beamed as she took a step back to admire her old friend.

"And you havn't half been working out either!" She felt her rock solid arms and gasped.

"This is going to help greatly with your new storyline!" Mara followed Steph in and nearly died on the spot when she saw Randy sitting there. Shit.

"Mara, Please sit so I can explain. Randy looked almost angry as Mara took her seat and slipped out of her jacket.

"Before anything kicks off I want to discuss your parenting situation." Mara snapped her head around to Stephanie.

"Steph! I want Sofia to have nothing to do with this business. The only way she is connected to this industry is through me and Randy." Steph held her hands up.

"I know, But me and Paul were talking about whats going to happen when you tell Sofia about Randy being her father. We are very worried about how the public will react to this news." Mara saw Randy nod from the side.

"Mara we have a lot more to think about now. Nowadays we all have Twitter and Stuff and I'm more than willing to put up the odd pictures of my private life. If I end up putting up a tweet or a picture saying I have a seven year old daughter, people are going to start worrying." Mara nodded.

"How would you feel about releasing a statement. With my Fathers full support of course."

"What, Just to let everyone know how much of a bitch I am?" Mara snapped, still unsure of the idea. Stephanie and Randy nodded at each other.

"Okay, well we can talk about this another time. Now to storylines." Mara perked up a little as Steph handed ehr a contract.

"This is a five year contract with you first eighteen months being in a shared storyline with Randy." Mara sighed. She was in an unplanned storyline with Randy when they first met and were one of the hottest couples the wrestling company had ever seen. They were also the first mixed tag team champions.

"We want to enter Mara in with your current feud with Alberto If that's all tight with you Randy."

"No way!" Randy shouted. Mara wanted to cry. His sudden outburst making his feelings towards her clear.

"Why? Not good enough anymore Randy?2 Maa muttered. He shook his head and held up a hand.

"I mean there is no way you can get involved in this storyline Mara, Del Rio is dangerous and I'm scared you get hurt." Stephanie did a silent 'Aw' in her chair. Her and Nat's plan to get them back together should work just fine.

"So becasue Mara is looking a lot stronger, we want to take away your past persona of being shy and covered in pink and we want to replace you with leather, spikes and lots of black. Your going to be the new badass of the WWE."

Mara grinned. She liked this idea a lot.

"So all you have to do is get some badass ring attire, something badass that screams sexy and find yourself a kick ass new theme song then come back on Fiday morning for you to re-debut on Live Smackdown that night!" Mara grinned as she stood up, grabbed a pen and scrawled her name on her new contract

xXx

I kinda liked this chapter. Do you think there is still chemistry between Mara and Randy? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Also tell me what you think ould be a good entrance theme for Mara!

Tumblr users: For you guys only! I want you to send in your submissions for Mara's ring attire. We need sexy gear that she could wrestle in. I suggest leather, spikes and studs. And remember she has a kickass new toned body to show off!

Love you all and remember to review!  
Amanda XO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

xXx

Mara was nervous and although she was re-debuting tonight on live television, that wasn't what she was worried over. Mara was lying with Sofia on their hotel bed. It was seven hours until the show started and Mara's mother was coming to pick Sofia up just before they left. She was going to stay with her Grandmother for a week to check out school's Mara had ready for her.

"Why is Rands coming over?" Asked Sofia as she tucked into breakfast. Sofia smiled and straightened out her hair with her hand.

"He wants to talk to you. We both do." Sofia's little face lit up.

"Ooh! Is he bringing me a present?" She asked excitedly. This girl was obsessed about presents.

"I don't know sweetheart but I hae a present for you before you go." She grinned and spooned her cereal into her mouth as fast as it would go. There was a knock at the door and Sofia went tearing towards it, a trail of milk following her from her mouth.

"Did you bring me presents?" she shouted through the door, refusing to open it. Mara heard Randy chuckle.

"Maybe but you have to open the door first sweetheart!" Sofia giggled and opened the door. Randy stood there, his bag slung over his shoulder and another bag hanging from his hands.

"Well are you going to come in?" Sofia asked as she skipped over to the bed, firmly planting herself down on it.

"Ok, before we tell you anything, you need to promise me you won't throw a tantrum or get angry." Mara sat down on the sofa facing the bed. Randy immediately sat next to her.

"Ok, I promise Mommy." Mara looked at Randy, wanting him to start the spiel off but he too was unsure of what to say.

"Ok sweetie. You know that Mara is your Mom and you have never spoken to your Dad." Sofia nodded understandingly.

"Does that mean he dosn't want to talk to me?" She questioned, her face suddenly drooping and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"No darling. I just never told your Dad I was going to have you. I kept it a secret." This was probably one of the hardest things to explain to a six year old. Sofia scowled at her mother and Mara started to panic.

"Why?" She questioned. Mara took a deep breath but Randy saved her just in time.

"Your Dad was a very silly young man, he was only twenty three, so your Mom moved away to keep you safe and to make sure you had a good childhood." Sofia made an 'ahh' sound showing she understood.

"But now I think its time you meet your Dad." Mara whispered. Sofia's eyes went wide.

"Oh Mummy! That would be the bet thing ever! Who is it! I can't wait to tell Nattie and Tyson... And Nikki and John too!" Randy chuckled beside her softly before taking her hand in his.

"Do you want to tell her or will I?" He asked. Mara smiled.

"You can." She whispered.

"Sofia... I'm your Dad." Sofia's jaw dropped to the floor. She didn't say anything fo a few seconds and Mara gripped Randy's hand. He did exactly the same back. Sofia seemed to come back to normality and she leapt into the air and jumped onto Randy wrapping her legs and rms around him. She let out a few tears and Mara stepped back, snapping a few pictures of the precious moment. Randy held onto her tightly and kissed her forehead. Mara placed her phone back into her pocket and just as she looked back up, Randy yanked her hand and pulled her into their hug. Sofia pulled back and wiggled to the ground. Randy kept his hand on Mara's lower back.

"You owe me so much birthday presents." She said, crossing her arms as Randy and Mara giggled at their daughter.

xXx

The rest of the day was spent out and about with Sofia and Randy getting to know each other a little better. He fairly spoilt her when it came to the clothes she liked.

"So Mom, What's your surprise for me?" She asked as she twirled around in her princess dress Randy had bought her from the Disney store.

"Well... You will get to see Mom on TV tonight!" Sofia screamed and danced about like a fool. Randy looked a little taken aback.

"Who are you fighting?" She asked excitedly. Mara shrugged.

"Are you wrestling too?" She turned to Randy.

"Yes, Make sure you watch me too. Me and Mom will call you after out matches. Sofia squealed and jumped up and down on the spot. Randy chuckled as Mara and himself started to pack Sofia's things up. She grabbed her new teddy, the one adorned with the smallest 'RKO' shirt they could find. Randy picked her up and put her on his shoulders as he ran down the hall with her, falling about and laughing with her. Mara started to wonder why she ever doubted him.

Saying goodbye was extremely hard. But surprisingly, Sofia was too interested in getting back to her Grandmothers so show her the new things Randy had bought her.

"I'll miss you Mom." Sofia gave Mara one last hug as she was strapped into her seat.

"I'll miss you too sweetie. But you will see me on TV tonight!" She whispered and kissed the top of her head before shutting the door. Mara felt a tear slide down her cheek as the car pulled away.

"This is the first time I've ever been away from her for more than one night. It's going to be real hard." Randy couldn't exactly sympathize but he knew he was going to struggle too. He wrapped an arm around her as they both walked back to her room. Their plan was to have a quick meeting with the solicitors then straight to the arena. This was going to be fun.

xXx

The visit to Randy's lawyer was extremely fun and incredibly short. After presenting his evidence and also explaining the Sofia situation, His lawyer typed up and printed the divorce papers. Randy picked them up, signed them and stuck them in his back pocket. They then went in Mara's handbag after he nearly lost them.

"So basicallly, all he has to do is make her sign the papers?" Natalya asked as the girls got ready for the live smackdown taping.

"Yep!" Mara popped he lips as she finished her simple make up. She tousled her and turned to look at her clothes. She was entering from the audience so she was wearing her favourite ripped jeans, a lacy cropped top underneath her new leather jacket. Randy had insisted in getting her a new one and this said new one stopped above her waist, showing off her toned stomach. She also indulged in some new boots. She was more excited to wear her new ensemble than anything else.

"Is Mara in there? Casue she is taking ages!" Randy groaned from outside the women's locker room. Nikki stuck her head out and told him to wait.

"Any of you girls got glasses? I need to blend in!" Kaitlyn tossed her oer a pair unexpectedly.

"You can keep them. They never suited me anyway." Aw. She seemed nice.

"Thanks chick!" Mara called before giving Nat and Nikki hugs goodbye as they wished her luck.

She stepped outside and the cold air smacked her bare stomach. Randy had to try and keep his eyes in their sockets.

"You... look...nice."

"The word you are looking for is hot Randal." Natalya shouted from inside the locker room. Mara blushed.

"So all I do is come through the barricade and smash him over the head?" Randy nodded. She went to walk away but Randy grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around.

"Please be careful. Don't get hurt. Watch your shoulder." Mara smiled at his sweetness but rolled her eyes. At least he remember about her sore shoulder.

"I will. Same to you." They parted ways, Mara slipping on her glasses and walking out into the crowd, something she had done a few times in the last few years. It didn't feel any different. They announced the World Heavyweight Championship bout between the champion Alberto and Randy Orton.

The match was brutal to start with and Ricardo got on Mara's nerves instantly. He was definitely getting a boot. The good thing with being back was Ricardo and Del Rio didn't know who she was. She had changed too much. Randy was set to loose and that was when Mara was to jump in. When she jumped in was her decision.

Ricardo slipped into the small off-ring booth and took the championship belt. Alberto did something to distract the ref while Ricardo slipped the belt into the ring. Randy was down so he didn't see it. Mara knew that getting smashed off the face with a belt was a bitch. Especially if you didn't know it was coming. As soon as the belt was in the middle of the ring, Ricardo got up on the apron. Now it was his turn to distract the ref while Alberto got the belt. Mara winced as Randy was pounded with the belt and Alberto smirked, throwing the belt outside of the ring and getting back on the mat. Ricardo jumped down and the referee turned just in time to see Alberto 'struggle' to pin Randy. Easily getting the three count. Mara took her opportunity. As Alberto got up, she jumped the barricade, swiping the belt off the ground and sliding into the ring behind the unaware champion and his little friend. Randy gae her a re-assuring wink and she stepped behind them, hearing the crowd go wild with confusion and excitement. She tapped on Alberto's back wickedly and he spun around, smirking at her slightly. She smiled briefly back before ploughing the gold into his face, absolutely flooring him. The. Crowd. Went. Mental. She held the belt by one of the straps and when Ricardo grabbed her she wrung it against his head, the other strap smashing his cheek, sending him down also. Mara threw the belt onto Del Rio's chest, making a 'oomph' sound as it landed.

Randy stood up beside her, looking at her. He smirked before raising her hand in a victory stance. Everyone was suddenly realising who she was.

"Jerry! Jerry! That's Mara! She's back to help her old lover! I can't believe it! One of the most talented female performers in the history of the Diva's division!" Mara yelped as Randy lifted her up onto his shoulders. 'Mara'chants started and Randy happily led them as Ricardo and Del Rio left the ring, seething. Randy let her down and held her hand up again. She turned, her beaming smile instantly warming his heart. They walked out of the ring and up the ramp together. Mara blew a kiss to the crowd before turning to walk away. But Randy grabbed her hand and she automatically spun around and into his arms. What he did next was totally unexpected.

He kissed her.

xXx

That was an extra long chapter. So you better all review! Mara's outfit that she wore to her re-debut will be on Tumblr by the time you read this. Please check it out.

reviews on here are welcome and much appreciated. You can also send and submit things to my Tumblr. I love that.

I also have a very big announcement about my FanFics. I'll post a link to it on my Profile. Make sure to check it out!

Love you all lots. Please Review!  
Amanda Xo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

xXx

Mara let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding in. Natalya and Nikki were waiting for her backstage all ready to celebrate her return but now they had to wait and see Mara's reaction to the kiss. Randy walked behind Mara as they walked down the steps and onto the concrete floor. Randy ran his hands through his short hair, knowing deep down what he had done was wrong.

"Mara... I'm so sorry." Randy muttered. Mara stood staring at the ground, her eyes wide. That could not have just happened.

"What the fuck was that!" She screamed, turning round and coming a little too close to him. The annoying thing was, she enjoyed it. Randy went to open his mouth to talk but she held her hand up.

"No. You knew out daughter was watching. Now what do we tell her?!" She was furious over his actions. Especially since he looked as if he didn't regret it. Randy just smiled. Mara's cheeks were still flushed and he knew fine she enjoyed it. She was just listening to her head and saying what was right.

"Mara... Just listen-" He was cut off again.

"No Randy! That wasn't scripted and your still legally married! That woman of yours is going to come after me with a fucking meat cleaver!" Randy rubbed his neck and he knew he wasn't going to be able to talk to Mara while she was like this. Instead of doing the correct thing and listening to her shouting at him, he bent down and put her over his shoulders, much to her protests.

"I swear to God Randy, Put me down. NOW!" He didn't listen and instead jogged to find the nearest empty room. Mara was surprisingly lighter than she was a few years ago. She had definitely lost weight and toned up. He found a room, got inside and hut the door, blocking any chance of an exit by standing in front of the door.

"Randy...Please just let me go. I really don't want to talk to you right now."She held her head in her hands as she tried to fight the tears. She couldn't let herself fall for Randy anymore than she already had in the past few weeks.

"Mara! Just listen to me!" He raised his voice which made Mara sit up and look at him.

"You have 30 seconds before I start screaming my head off." She agreed.

"Fine... Why are you so mad at me?" He asked calmly. Mara laughed.

"Is that a serious question? You just kissed me on live television and since it got a good bloody reception, Vince is probably going to put us together now!" Randy chuckled.

"And why is that such a bad thing?" He asked again. He sat crossed legged just in front of her. He took her hands in his and Mara looked into his eyes.

"Becasue the last time me and you were romantically linked in a storyline, we ended up being together for three years." She whispered. Randy was taken aback.

"So your sacred that if we have to be together in a story that we will end up together outside of work... Well geez Mara, sorry I'm not good enough for you now." Randy stood up and walked to the door.

"You want to know something... I actually though we might have a chance to make this work between us again. But now its clear that I'm no good for you." He unlocked the doo and slammed it as he left Mara alone and crying.

The thing was, she did want to make it work. She just didn't want to get her heart broken.

xXx

"So Mommy, Why isn't Daddy there?" Sofia asked over Skype. Mara had to watch her little girl's heart when she realized Randy wasn't there to talk to her.

"He had to go talk to Uncle Tyson about something sweetheart... I'm sure he will call you later. Mara heard her mother call on Sofia so as the little girl ran away from the computer screen, Mara looked around her. She was sitting on the steps of a production truck, unsure of which one it was.

Mara looked up when she heard her little girl's voice again.

"Mommy! Mommy! Randy's on the phone!" She yelled with excitement. Mara was gobsmacked.

"Well Okay sweetie. I'll leave you to talk to him. See you later okay?" Sofia nodded, now to involved in whatever Randy was saying to say goodbye. Mara just smiled and closed her laptop. She sighed. A familiar voice pulled her gaze upwards and she squinted her eyes as she saw Randy sitting against a cart just down the hall. His smile was wide as he talked on the phone to his daughter. It truly warmed Mara's heart. She picked herself up from the steps and headed in the direction of the women's locker room. She needed a drink and some advice. Desperately.

xXx

"It was quite adorable the way he just picked you up and walked away like that." Nikki gushed over a glass of wine. They were sitting in her hotel room in their pajamas. John and Tyson were sitting on the X-Box at the end of the bed hitting each other with the remotes like pre-schoolers.

"I know... I have to admit, I liked the feel of his arms around me." Tyson and Cena made sick noises. Natalya threw a pillow at them, smacking her boyfriend in the head.

"If you don't like the conversation, the door is over there." She waved her hand to the left.

"Nah... We want to know what happened, we could even talk to Randy for you if you want." Mara smiled appreciatively.

"He isn't even divorced yet. I need to keep my feelings on lock down until everything between them is settled." She said, positivity clear in her clear in her voice.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel. The divorce is coming from him so I can't see him being too upset over it. I was like that when I divorced Liz. I went straight from finalizing things to sorting my life out. It took me a while but I told Nik how I felt and I wished I had done it before hand." Nikki blushed as her boyfriend talked about their relationship.

"He did say he had wanted us to take a shot at it but I guess he though I didn't want to..." Natalya nearly dropped her wine.

"So he basically said he wanted to be with you and you rejected him!"

"No.. No.. I didn't reject him... That's how he read the situation... I do..."

"You do what? You want to be with him?" Mara though about it for a second before facepalming.

"Of course I want to be with him!"

xXx

So they want to be with each other... Now all they have to do is tell each other... Simple? Or not so simple? Find out soon.

Please review and check out my new series of one-shots. Where you can all soon request your own one-shots!

Remember to review!  
Lots of love, Amanda Xo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

xXx

Mara was astounded at the attention she received after her appearance on last Monday's RAW. Her whole week since then had been filled with signings and appearances promoting herself. Her twitter account went from a four thousand to forty thousand almost overnight.

She hadn't spoken to Randy yet although after phoning Sofia throughout the week, she had been told that he had been in contact and had ever sent her a new teddy. Mara had loved listening to her excited daughter retell the story of receiving this precious bear.

It was Monday once again and at 6am sharp, Mara received a phone call from Stephanie telling her to be at the arena in two hours. Mara knew this was going to be about what happened between her and Randy the Monday before but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she dragged herself out of bed and into the steaming hot shower. As she scrubbed her legs and arms, someone knocked on her bathroom door. Mara froze as she switched the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. She grabbed a second towel and wrapped that around her head. Who the hell had come into her room? She swirled her hand around the door handle and whipped the door open, screaming at the sight in front of her.

Randy Orton was sitting on the end of her bed.

"Care to explain why the hell your here?" She asked as she ran her hand under the towel on her head and tried to dry her hair. Randy wasn't here for a chat anyway.

"I called Stephanie last night. I told her we couldn't do a storyline together so she said we have to be at her office in about an hour and a half." Mara felt the lump in her throat rise as he spoke. She instantly felt as if Randy didn't want her anymore.

"I know. Steph called this morning. Is that all you came for?" She asked as he stood up and ran his large hand over his shaved head.

"Yeah... You're giving me a lift. Cadie stabbed holes in the wheels." And without another he left. Mara sat on the bed as she held her face in her hands and cried.

xXx

Mara emerged at 8am and beeped the car open. Randy jumped slightly as he had his back to her. She was dressed in skinny black jeans, a red bandeu and a black chiffon, flowing blouse that showed off her toned midriff. She teamed her outfit with her red platforms and black shades, stopping everyone seeing her eyeliner covered puffy eyes.

The drive to the arena was in complete silence and Mara felt her stomach knot the more they got closer. The roads were busy due to the early traffic and Randy tapped away on his phone furiously, last nights events making him tired and his temper short. Mara noticed but refused to glance in his direction, knowing he kept looking in her direction anyway.

As they pulled into the arena, Mara was surprised to see a handful of vehicles. None of the superstars were here and only a few of the main event staff were parked. Mara gulped. This was going to be a serious meeting. No one was ever called here this early unless it was an emergency.

Randy got out of the car and walked ahead without showing any signs of waiting for Mara. She locked the car and checked her hair in the mirror. She took a swig of her water bottle before placing it back into the black studded handbag she received from her mother on one of her birthdays.

The arena was dark and the only light came from catering where they were just getting set up. Randy had stopped as he had spotted Steph just ahead, standing pointing things out whilst holding a clipboard. Mara whipped her glasses off and instantly regretted it when she looked in her small compact mirror. Her eyes looked red and blotchy and showed obvious signs of tears. Randy saw this over his shoulder and instantly wanted to give her a cuddle. He started to worry that he had been too forward earlier in the morning. Instead of turning to talk to her, he kept looking forward ignoring the voices in his head saying that she needed him.

Steph turned towards them and glared at Randy. She twitched her head and they followed, knowing they were both in serious trouble. Randy walked in front while Mara trudged behind him, staring at the ground. Would she get fired? Would she get put into a storyline with some complete stranger? Or would she have to be against Randy?

All these thoughts ran around her mind and the closer the got to Stephanie's office the more sick she felt. Randy held the doo for her and Mara took a seat next to him, rather unwillingly. Steph looked disappointed and she made that clear by leaning back in he chair and shaking her head.

"You know for a couple that have been through so much together, I have to admit, It feels crazy that I have to make this decision. Randy sat up in his chair.

"Randy called me last night and said you Mara, didn't want to be in story together. Is this true?" Mara shook her head.

"Randy took it out of context. I don't mind being with him in a storyline although next time he decides to kiss me on live television, It would be nice to be warned." Stephanie caught the smirk Randy gave as he stared at the ground. Steph smiled.

"Well he's goning to have to warn you a lot from now on because after the reception and viewers we got last night, you two are officially in a romantic storyline together." Stephanie ended her miniature speech and grinned at the two gaping faces in front of her.

"You can both leave now. I'll have someone drop scripts off at your hotel just before you leave to come back here later on." Mara stood up straight away and walked out of the door, letting the tears stroll down her face as she made her way to the car park.

Randy still sat in the office.

"If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. Alberto doesn't care if he hurts her or not." Stephanies insides did a little flutter. She leaned forwards, letting her soft side show.  
"I'm sure she can handle herself Randy and Del Rio will be warned if he lays a finger on her and hurts her, he will have me to deal with. You need to win her back Randy... Look at her for goodness sakes. I've never seen someone want you or anyone else as a matter of fact. She loves you Randal and if you don't realize that soon, Its going to be too late."

xXx

So I'm back. Two things first. I'm not doing the big Ultimate story as I've packed it in. It wasn't going to wok so I might do another story or I may just stop.

Please Review... Love you all lots!

Amanda Xo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

xXx

Mara sat on the bench in her changing room going over the nights proceedings. It was a ind of flashback show and so many superstars that used to wrestle had returned. Mara had already met so many of them and was intending to go out with everyone after the show. Her and Randy had to make a backstage appearance before she accompanied him to a match against Curtis Axel. Mara hadn't been given an official match yet but she still had time to prove herself before that ever happened.

It was also Sofia's birthday and she was due to appear any minute with Mara's Mom for her birthday party before flying home after the show. One of the spare locker rooms had been kitted out for the tyke's own amusement.

"So how are you and Randy?" Nikki asked whilst twirling her hair around a tong. Mara shrugged.

"He's barely spoken to me and I'm sure when he stayed behind in Steph's office it was to tell her he didn't want this storyline." Nikki sighed.

"I honestly think he wants to get back together with you although the way you explained it, he took your words and twisted them." Mara nodded.

"So if you want to be with him, you need to tell him..." Nikki ran her hands through her perfect hair and admired her handiwork in the mirror.

"I know but when he won't talk to me..." Mara sighed as she tried to stop the tears from trickling down her face.

"Oh honey... Please dont cry." Nikki gave her new best friend a hug as Mara . There was a knock at the door and Mara quickly wiped away her tears.

"Come in!" Nikki shouted and the door remained closed whilst the door handle moved. Mara smiled as Sofia came bursting into the door.

"Mommy!" Sofia squealed as she jumped into the arms of her mother. Mara hugged her closer as Sofia tangled her fingers in her Mum's hair.

"Hey baby... How are you?" She asked as she put her daughter on the ground. Sofia smiled and pointed to her birthday badge that was pinned to her denim jacket.

"Oh! Your birthday! I completely forgot!" Mara teased as she watched Sofia's little face drop with sadness. Mara ruffled her hair before reaching behind her and presenting her daughter with a massive pink box all done up with purple ribbon. Sofia screamed as Mara put the box on the ground as she wasn't tall enough to hold it.

"Mom! What is it!?" She asked excitedly. Mara shrugged.

"Open it and find out." She prompted as Sofia tore into the paper. There was a click of the door behind them and Randy and John popped their heads in.

"We're ready for Sofia... Oh..." They spotted the wide eyes now seven year old on the ground after half opening her present. John smirked before reaching inside and swooping the box up in his arms and taking off down the hall. Sofia's bottom lip began to wobble.

"Aw... Sweetheart, come here." Randy picked her up and before Mara could take in what was happening, Randy and Sofia were running after John and the birthday box.

xXx

Sofia was lying on her back on the red plush sofa after having scoffed half a birthday cake on her own. She groaned as Nikki gave her a hug and left to go back to the hotel room for her handbag.

"Honey... Have you asked your Mummy yet?" Mara overheard her own mother talk to her daughter. Mara shushed John, who she was in mid conversation with so she could listen to what they were saying.

"Not yet Nan... What if she's hurt?" Maa twirled around.

"Everyting okay?" She asked. Sofia's little sad face told her something wasn't right.

"Well actually Mommy... I want to ask you something but I don't want you to be upset." Maa nodded, making herself promise not to cry.

"Well I went to my new school the other day and they said I could start anytime I like. So I was wondering If me and Nana could fly back home tonight and I could start tomorrow." Mara smiled at the hope twinkling in her daughters eyes.

"I...well sweetie... It's not that simple. What do you think Mom?" Mara asked, turning to her mother.

"I think it is a great opportunity but it would mean she has to get up tomorrow morning and she knows we won't get back till at least midnight!" Mara sighed.

"Well as long as Nana says it's alright. But you need to talk to Randy first." Sofia wiggled off the chair and jumped onto Randy's lap at the other side of the room. After a few moments, Randy looked up to see Mara nodding. Sofia came back moments later.

"Rands said it was ok!" Mara bent down to give her Daughter a hug.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself..." Mara spoke with regret in her voice.

"Don't be sad Mummy. You can see me in a few weeks when you and Rands come to where we live. I could even come and sit outside!" Mara chuckled at her daughters explanation of the audience.

"I'm sure I could get you some front row tickets." Randy spoke up from behind them as he slipped and arm over Mara's shoulder making her squirm at his sudden touch.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Rands. Can I go now?" Mara was a little shocked at her daughters hurry to get away. Mara sighed with reluctance. Better to make her happy.

"I suppose. Be careful sweetheart and don't give your Nan to much trouble. Do you want me to get your gifts sent to the house?" Mara's mother nodded but Sofia whined.

"Can I not take them home now?" She moaned. Mara felt as if she was punishing her for wanting to go home although she couldn't help it.

"No honey but they will be at your door by Friday. I promise." Randy chimed in and gave his daughter a hug. Mara secretly thanked him for helping her out.

xXx

Sofia had left and Raw was about to start. Mara had been given an hour after her daughter left to make sure she was okay with the new plans. Randy had left and not spoken to her at all, leaving her feeling very alone.

"Show starts in 20 minutes Mara... You ready to go?" Mara's heart leapt at the voice.

"Uh... Yeah. All ready to go." She called out of the room. She held her head in her hands and watched the shadows under the door as Randy lingered. Natalya rubbed her back from her place on the bench beside her.

"Things will work out. I promise." She whispered as Mara launched into another one of her crying fits.

xXx

After dressing herself in distressed skinny jeans, white platforms and a white bralet with studs along the top, she allowed Natalya to curl her hair for her.

"You ready? The crowd is going to go absolutely mental for you out there!" Mara clapped her hands excitedly.

"I love the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't believe I managed to stay away for so long." Natalya laughed.

"I don't now If I going to cope when me and Teej have kids... Him doing what I love while I'm stuck at home with a baby?"

"I did that although me and Randy weren't together, It was still hard and I had so much hatred towards him." Mara explained as she relived the feeling she had towards Randy as she sat at him with their Daughter.

"So what's happening with you two?" Natalya asked just as she finished twirling Mara's hair around the hot iron. Mara shrugged. The situation felt to similar to what her and Nikki spoke about earlier.

"I want to talk to him and fall for him... a little more than I already have... But I'm scared he fucks it up again and sleeps with some other whore." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Natalya sung in a weird pitch, earning a laugh from Mara. The door opened and in walked someone Mara hoped to never see again.

"Ha! Speak of the devil." Natalya spat as the woman entered the room with an expression that could make even the stone hearted feel sorry for them.

Candice Michelle was back.

xXx

**_Mara's outfit is on Tumblr. Link is in the profile _**

I don't like this chapter and I don't think you guys will either. SO... If you don't, give me a message or review and tell me so I can take it down!

And remember to review! Didn't get a lot last chapter :(

Love you all,  
Amanda Xo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

xXx

Mara looked at Nat for confirmation. Why was Candice here? To cause more trouble?

"I need to talk to you Mara, have you got a minute?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe. Mara was a little gobsmacked that Candice wanted to talk. Instead of replying, she nodded and walked out of the changing rooms. Candice met her with a large smile.

"Its so good to see you again Mara!" She chirped.

"I wish I could say the same." She replied bluntly. Candice's smile sort of disappeared as she flicked her now shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"What do you want Candice?" Mara asked, getting rather bored as she crossed her arms. Candice gulped.

"I have kids now Mara and when you have children you really realize how important life and relationships are..."

"I know Candice. I do have a daughter." Candice looked shocked.

"Well I made a huge mistake when I was younger and it's been biting at me for the past seven years. I realized that if it werent for me -" Candice was cut off by a stagehand.

"Mara, Get your ass to position now!" He shouted. Mara gave Candice a meek smile.

"Catch me after my match." She shouted as she ran to gorilla. Randy was already there, kitted out in a white 'RKO' shirt. It went perfectly with her ensemble. He said nothing to her but watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Candice came to see me. I just left from seeing her." Randy's heart leapt. Was she back to tell Mara the truth?

"What did she say?" He asked eagerly. Mara just shrugged and Randy saw that little glimmer of hope disappearing.

"Sorry guys! Something's happened in the ring. Give us ten minutes and we can get you out there." Someone yelled towards Randy and Mara. Randy took a seat beside Mara as he twiddled his hands.

"Can we talk later?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer Mara sighed.

"You know I won't get back together with you Randy. I'm not having my head fucked about with again." Randy groaned under his breath.

"I never cheated on you Mara. Deep down you know that." Randy stood up and walked away from her, choosing to stand away from her. Mara wanted to cry again.

"Okay Mara, Randy! You're up!" Mara walked up to where Randy was standing and he grabbed her hand, holding it loosely. The music came on and Randy and Mara walked out out to the giant crowd chanting their names. Mara grinned as that fmilia feeling in her stomach return. The adrenaline coursed through her body at an alarming rate as Randy held the rope down for her and she climbed into the ring.

Curtis Axel came out moments later, his Intercontinental championship around his waist with Paul Heyman following. He shot Mara a dirty look which she returned as he watched his client get into the ring.

The bell rang and Randy and Curtis locked up. Mara watched their every move with close precision as she tried to learn from his vast moveset. She totally forgot about Paul and his wicked ways and it wasn't until she saw a steel hair slide into the ring that she remembered where he was.

Mara clambered into the ring and dived for the chair, managing to land on it. She stood up and walked over to the ropes where she threw it onto the head of an unsuspecting Heyman. Before Mara could react and get out of the ring, she felt her legs being lifted up as she was thrown over the edge. She hit the ground with a thud and a clatter. Her head started to throb as she sat up, flicking her shoes off so she could stand properly. Heyman was standing, doubled over laughing obviously at Mara. She looked up to see Curtis Axel looking down at her, laughing also. Mara turned back to look at the floor, blinking over and over again to get rid of the floating object in front of her eyes.

Choosing to stand up, Mara grabbed onto the apron and got to her feet. She let go and managed to walk across to the other side and held onto the ring post. There was a loud thud and when she looked up, Randy had just got the three count. But instead of getting onto the ropes to celebrate, he jumped onto the ground and picked Mara up, one hand going under her knees and the other around her upper waist. He didn't say anything, just held her tightly and carried her backstage.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't have come into the ring!" he yelled as he waved over some paramedics, whch Mara tried her hardest to get away from.

"Randy! I'm fine!" She stood up, slightly unstable on her feet. Randy caught her and she had that urge to start sobbing but instead she kept her head held high and walked away towards the locker room.

xXx

Candice and Natalya were sitting in the locker room in complete silence when Mara came back. She threw her white platforms onto the chair and sat in front of Natalya.

"What's going on?" She asked. Natalya coughed

"Candice has just revealed something to me and I think she should tell you whats going on." Mara turned to face Candice, resisting the urge to punch her in the nose.

"Mara, I'm so sorry But I have to tell you what actually happened all those years ago." Mara sat down. She didn't really need to be reminded of her ex-boyfriends infidelity.

"I made it all up." She blurted. Mara turned her head to face her ever so slowly.

"You fucking what?" She muttered. Candice bowed her head.

"I was young and stupid and I wanted him to myself. I made it all up to split you two up. Natalya called a few weeks back saying that I shouldnt come here tonight because it would upset you but I knew I needed to set thins straight." Mara looked frantically at the floor.

"Candice. Get out. I don't want to see you again." Candice did as she was told and left the two women sitting in the locker room.

"I need to go and find Randy. I need to apologize." Mara jumped up from her chair and sprinted to the door, yanking it open.

And for the second time that night, she was met with a face she didn't want to see.

Cadie.

xXx

_**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY. ITS ROMAN REIGNS AND LAYLA!**_

So Randy's wife has turned up! What does she want? And has Mara finally realized that Randy is the one for her?!

(Updates may be slow as I'm on holiday and writing opportunities are limited.)

Please Review! Working hard to make this my most popular story but I can only do that with your help!

Love you all!, Amanda Xo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

xXx

Mara really wasn't interested in what Cass had to say. She had bigger things on her plate to deal with. Although at least Cass looked a little better than when Mara had first met her. She wore a short white strapless dress and white heels. Her dodgy fake tan spoiled it though and her extensions were a different range of colors.

"Ugh! What do you want?" Mara groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut and banged her forehead on the wall. Cass laughed.

"I'm here to see you actually. After receiving my divorce papers, I needed to talk to the little home wrecker herself." Mara looked up with squinted eyes.

"You seriously think you and Randy's divorce has anything to do with me?" Mara asked, standing up straight and folding her arms. Cass nodded.

"Plus, I'm not signing anything until you tell me why he's divorcing me." Mara looked at he as if she had grown another head.

"Why the hell are you asking me?! Are you stupid or something!" Mara shrieked. Cass looked a little shocked.

"TELL ME WHY HE'S DIVORCING ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"Becasue you're a bitch! That's why! He deserves so much better than you and he's been fucked over enough in the past few weeks by both me and you! A least you had a chance to be with him, I never and you fucked it up! You cheated on him with men that are as much use as a chocolate fucking radiator." Mara's chest was heaving and she was quite shocked at her outburst. She knew as soon as she seen Randy that she still had feelings for him but she could never get over the fact he had cheated on her. Now that Candice had cleared it up, she was going to go back to him, begging if she had too.

"But him divorcing you still has nothing to do with me." Mara concluded.

"Well what do you expect me to think. I haven't even moved out of my own house and he's already decorating one of the rooms for his 'daughter' including hanging up a photo of a little girl that, unfortunately for her, looks like you!" Cass screamed and Natalya moved forwards.

"I suggest you get he hell out of here before we move you ourselves." Cass snorted at her attempt of a threat.

"I'm shaking in my boots!" Cass spoke sarcastically and Mara went to swing for her but her hand was held down by Nat.

"I text Randy. He'll be here soon." She whispered into Mara's ear, earning a small grin from her.

"What are you whispering about! Tell me goddammit!" Cass yelled. Mara just looked at her and grinned. Cass' face turned red and the anger erupted inside her body. she didn't even retract her arm. She just reached forward and punched Mara in the nose.

xXx

Randy was sitting in his locker room, contemplating his next move in the whole Mara situation when his phone buzzed next to me. He raised his head from his hands and looked at the bright screen.

*MY LOCKER ROOM NOW! CASS IS HERE!*

Randy took off like a shot out of his locker room, forgetting he was just in shorts and trainers. At least it wouldn't be the first time he ran about half naked. Randy was about to turn the corner when he heard them shouting at each other.

"TELL ME WHY HE'S DIVORCING ME!" Cass screamed. Damn she was loud

"Becasue you're a bitch! That's why! He deserves so much better than you and he's been fucked over enough in the past few weeks by both me and you! A least you had a chance to be with him, I never and you fucked it up! You cheated on him with men that are as much use as a chocolate fucking radiator." Randy stood with wide eyes as he listened to the woman he loved talk about him.

"But him divorcing you still has nothing to do with me." Mara's voice was low and she sounded tired. Randy continued to digest her words as he stood around the corner. Maybe she had realized that she loved him too. Or was that too much to hope for? A loud thump took him out of his trance and he turned the corner to see Cass with her arm outstretched, a manic look on her face. But before he could get any closer, Mara was up and had Cass pinned against the wall. Natalya came out and saw Randy standing looking at the two women. She motioned or him to do something.

Randy had no idea what to do. So instead of doing the rational thing, he leapt forward and picked up a screaming Cass and ran outside with her. He got to the door and kicked it open. As he placed her down, he looked into her eyes.

"I never want to see you here again. Get your stuff moved out of the house by the end of the week and remember to sign those papers." And with that he let her screaming on her own as he shut the door behind him. He sprinted back to where Nat and Mara were and the grin on his face suggested he was slightly happy. But the closer he neared, the louder the sobs got. He rounded the corner and walked straight into the locker room to see Mara crying.

"Mara... what's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.  
"Me... I'm the problem. I'm just what Cass said... A home wrecker and I've treated you like complete shit." Her sobs got worse as she held her head in her hands.

"You deserve better than Me Randy and if I hadn't come along you and Cass would still be married." Randy scoffed at her.

"No we wouldn't." He retorted.

"Yes you would and she even said herself that she wouldn't sign those divorce papers so there isn't even any point in trying. I've been such a bitch to you Randy and I'm sorry or coming back." randy was about to respond but Mara stood up and walked out o he room, gaining speed as she rounded the corner. Randy stood up to go after her but Natalya held him in place.

"She needs time on her own. Did you know that Candice told her the whole cheating thing was a lie?" Randy's jaw hit the ground at lightening speed.

"So she knows I never cheated on her?" Randy asked, excitement clear in his voice. Natalya nodded eagerly.

"So please will you two hurry up and get back together?" She asked, thrilled at the prospect of their group being reunited. Randy stood up and went towards the door, stopping as a white sheet o paper caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up and to his surprise saw that they were he divorce papers he had filed against Cass.

"Whats that?" Natalya asked, getting up and standing next to him.

"Its the divorce papers. They must have fallen out Cass's pocket. Natalya lost interest quickly and turned around to pack her bags as Randy flipped through he document. He let out a whoop and Natalya joined his side in a heartbeat.

"what is it?" She asked, his little cheer sparking her interest. He gae her the papers as she scanned through them.

"She signed them Nat..."

xXx

So Cass has signed the papers although she said she wouldn't... So what happens now? Will Randy and Mara finally get together or have Cass's words been firmly implanted in her head?

Working to make this my most popular story so the reviews, favourites and follows all help.

Please review and remember that I love you!  
Amanda Xo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Only about two or three chapters left!

xXx

Mara sat cradling her broken heart on her own in a hotel room. She was sure Randy would be on his way back to a happy married life and Cadie would get off her case. Her phone rang beside her for around the tenth time but she simply ignored it. It was either Nat or Nikki and she really didn't want to talk to either of them. Sofia called to say they had landed and she was away to her bed. Mara even managed to keep a smile on her face while she talked to her daughter and even though Mara's Mum couldn't see her, she could sense something was wrong.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Mara's mother asked, concerned about her fragile daughter. Mara spilled it all out over the phone. She told her everything from the first mention there was of Randy's divorce and all the way up to what had happened hours before.

"I think you may have over-reacted a little honey... What if Randy does want to be with you? You walked out of there blubbering and you may have just lost an amazing opportunity." Mara sighed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm too late now Mom..." Mara held the tears back as someone knocked on her door. She ignored it and stayed silent, trying not to let the person outside know that she was in. Once she was satisfied that they were gone, she regained her conversation.

"All I'm saying is that you deserve to be happy and if being with randy makes you happy then why don't you take a chance." Mara took a deep breath.

"I don't know Mom... I need to think about Sof as well. I can't have her being dragged into a relationship if it turns out it doesn't work."

"Yes but what about if its just like it was all those years ago when you were both so madly in love with each other, you couldn't tell what day it was." Mara chuckled.

"Thank's Mom... I better get some sleep. Love you."

xXx

Thinking about what her Mom said had made Mara see what had been right in front of her this whole time. She had come back to re-start her career and give Sofia a father. She never thought she would fall back in love with him. As soon as she laid eyes on him, her heart automatically fell into his clutches. She cursed him silently for grabbing her attention like he had. And he had responded so well to the fact he had a daughter, It made Mara's heart melt. She could tell Sofia loved him already, even if the 'daddy' word hadn't been tossed into her conversation but she knew her little girl loved him.

But the question Mara was faced with was... How was she meant to tell Randy she loved him? And would he feel the same way. Mara knew that if he were to reject her, her world would com crashing down on top of her like a ton of bricks and she wasn't quite sure that was a chance she was willing to take.

As she weighed up the pros and cons, Mara finally made her decision and as much as it pained her to do so, she knew there wasn't a future for her and Randy. Cadie was always going to be a problem in their relationship and after telling Mara she wouldn't sign the divorce papers, she didn't see a possibility of her getting out of their lives anytime soon. As she stood in front of the mirror, she laughed lightly as she looked at her girls boxers and the stupid crop top she had on. Deciding to cover up a bit, she grabbed one of her favorite oversized jumpers and threw it on, letting it fall to her knees. She was only going up the hall so she decided against shoes. Mara had no idea how she was going to tell Randy they couldn't be together. Her heart actually felt heavy in her chest as she walked towards the door. She knew deep down hat if Cadie wasn't involved, they would be together. Bitch.

Just as she was about to open the door, a white envelope took her attention. Mara stared at it before bending down to pick it up. There was no writing on the front and it made her a little wary as to what was inside. As she used her nail to open it, leaving a crisp line along the top, she slid out the sheets of paper from inside. At first glance they looked like forms of some kind but on closer inspection she noticed they were Randy's divorce papers. Why was he sending her these? Her temper was about to flare when she flipped over to the last sheet and saw Cadie's name scrawled across the dotted line, a stamp over the top of both her and Randy's signatures declaring them legal and their marriage officially over.

Mara stopped breathing as she read over all the writing, just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Randy was legally single. This made Mara's head explode with information. With Cadie officially out of the picture, was this a sign that she should take the plunge and go for it. Instead of thinking, she whipped open the door and stood, gasping for air and she deliberated her next move.

"Mara?" A voice came from her left. Mara looked up to see Randy sanding at the end of the hall, facing her.

"I'm sorry Randy... I really am." Randy's heart surged as he listened to her. She still stood around 100ft away from him but they could hear each other perfectly.

"Mara... I love you." Mara felt as if a train had just plowed into her. Randy's words were like a swift kick to the guts. The tears poured out and she didn't do anything to stop them.

"I love you too Randy but..." She tried to think of something to say. But she couldn't. Randy cocked his head to the side.

"Mara don't you dare come up with any excuses. Just be with me!" He chuckled the end of his sentence and Mara burst into tears as she ran towards him. Very Notebook-esque. Randy held out his arms and Mara jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as heir lips locked together passionately. Mara still held the papers in her hand but she didn't care about nothing else as their lips moved together, dancing the dance they used to dance to all those years ago.

Randy backed her up against the wall and she whimpered slightly.

"Be with me?" He whispered as he kissed her neck, nipping at it lightly. She nodded and Randy pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I mean it. I want you with me. I love you Mara and I'm not letting you go again." Mara nodded enthusiastically with a huge grin on her face. Randy took this as acceptance and kissed her again as he pushed her through into his hotel room.

xXx

I worked really hard on his chapter and I want reviews! If we can get to 100 reviews and 5,000 views by the time this story is finished, I'll be extremely happy. Love you guys!

Love you all,  
amanda xo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

xXx

As Mara's eyes fluttered open, she realized where she was and who she was with. She blinked before looking to her left and seeing the sleeping outstretched form of Randy Orton, the black sheets covering very little. She grinned as she recalled the nights events and played them over in her head. She had definitely enjoyed herself.

"Morning babe." Randy muttered beside her as he stretched his arms above his head. The butterflies started to circulate in her stomach as she watched him.

"Morning" She replied in a breathy moan. Mara sat up and swung her legs out of the bed, keeping the sheet close to her body. She gasped when she stood up. Her legs ached and her things were on fire. Randy smirked to himself.

"You okay there?" He asked, a grin clear on her face. Mara pushed the hair from her face.

"I wouldn't give you the enjoyment by saying otherwise." She teased, walking around to his side of the bed and opening the door to the bathroom.

"And where do you think you're going?" Randy asked as he reached up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down on top of him as she shrieked. He started tickling her and Mara knew he wouldn't stop.

"Randy! I'm gonna pee!" She giggled, trying to prise his hands away from her body. She wriggled and wriggled but her kept a firm hold on her, blowing raspberries on her stomach like a child. Mara moved quickly to th right and got free, scrambling onto her hands and knees so she could run away from him. She saw the fire and determination in his eyes and Mara felt her breath hitch.

"Wrong move sweetheart." He whispered before pouncing on to the bed and diving for her. Mara yelped and rand towards the bathroom, the sheet still trailing behind her. Randy leapt and landed on the end of the sheet, causing it to fall from her body. Mara blushed a bright shade of red as Randy stared her up and down. He noticed Mara's face and crept towards her, slinking his arms around her waist and kissing all the way up to her lips.

"That's the best view I've seen in a while." He muttered before kissing her smiled. This was the happiest she had been since giving birth.

"Can I have the sheet back now?" She squeaked. Randy shook his head.

"Bathroom's right there" He motioned, throwing the sheet behind him. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Any excuse to get a look." She shouted after him as she disappeared into the bathroom.

xXx

She couldn't even have a shower in peace. Randy had commandeered the water minutes after she turned the shower on and after an hour of fooling around, they finally got out.  
"Wanna join me at the gym?" She asked as she stood behind him, arms slung lazily around his waist while he looked for clothes.

"Yeah, as long as you wear the shortest shorts you own." He muttered and Mara slapped his arm.

"You're so randy! She pointed out then regretted her words. Randy held his hands up.

"What can I say? That's my name, don't wear it out!" Mara laughed and looked around for clothes.

"Uh... Randall? Can I borrow a shirt... My one's kinda... broken." Mara held up the remains of her shirt and shorts from the night before. Randy smiled brightly, as if he was extremely proud of himself. He threw Mara a shirt and it landed behind her. She knew fine what he was playing at. As she bent down to pick it up, she heard him groan.

"Nice ass." Mara stood up and flipped him off before slipping into the shirt. It came to her knees and was from his newest merchandise.

"Get some clothes on so we can go to my room! I ain't going to the gym like this!" Mara started to make the bed while Randy changed into shorts and a shirt. He grabbed his phone of the table and turned to watch Mara. Even making a bed she still looked flawless. Her wet air was sitting in a bun on top of her head and her face was make-up free. Just the way he liked her. She stood back to admire her handiwork just as Randy's arms wound around her stomach.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he kissed her shoulder. She nodded before melting into him, almost wanting for him to carry her. A knock at the door interrupted them. Mara turned to get it but Randy poked her in the ribs.

"I'll get it!" He shouted. Mara grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, ending him flying into the nicely made bed. She laughed so loud the person outside must have heard them. Mara answered it just as her laughter died down and Randy had caught up to her, lifting her up as she opened the door.

"Hello?" She greeted, still trying to stop the laughter. It soon stopped when she saw the person in front of her.

"Well well well... At least you moved on quickly." Cadie spat and Mara looked down, feeling a little ashamed at the fact she had agreed to a relationship so quickly after his divorce had been finalized.

"Considering you moved on before we even split is a bit rich." Cadie narrowed her eyes. She looked uncomfortable.

"What do you want Cadie?" Mara asked, annoyed that she was halting their plans to go to the gym. Cadie looked down on Mara, as if she were gum on her shoe.

"I wanted to talk to Randy after I received a letter saying we were divorced."

"Yes and what do you want to talk about?" Randy asked, slowly rubbing Mara's back affectionately in a bid to keep her relaxed.

"I wanted to know how much money I'm getting." She stated bluntly. Mara looked at her as if she couldn't believe it.

"You're getting nothing. I want you out of the house by tomorrow and if your stuff hasn't gone, Its getting burned." Mara tried to hide her smile.

"Why the rush?" Cadie asked, posing seductively. Well at least she tried to look seductive.

"Well I need your trash gone so Mara can move her stuff in and I'm guessing she don't want to share wardrobe space." Mara glanced up to see Randy grinning. He knew she was looking at him. There was never any mention of her moving in with him.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want her moving into my house!" Cadie screamed.

"Just do as he says and get your stuff out. I don't want your trash next to my class." Randy chuckled, quickly covering it up when Cadie shot him daggers.

"You are going to pay for this bitch. Mark my words." Cadie walked away her head held high. Mara turned and planted her head onto Randy's chest.

"That woman exhausts me." She muttered.

xXx

After yet another hour they finally emerged from the hotel room dressed for the gym. They were meeting with Steph and Tyson an couldn't wait to break the news. And the best was they could think of was walking out hand in hand. They both groaned as they saw both Nikki and John. Both girls had their back turned to Mara and Randy and judging by the looks on the faces of the boys, they hadn't been spotted. Randy gripped Mara's hand a little tighter as they walked forward. Tyson was the first to see them and also the first to notice their hands. He backhanded John in the chest and got the wind knocked out of him before he could look. Both John and Tyson stood wide-eyed as they watched the new couple coming towards them. Nat turned to see what the fuss was about and saw Randy and Mara holding hands. She gasped and Nikki turned, a grin appearing on her face. Nattie held her hands up as if to ask 'So are you back together?'. Mara nodded with a cheesy grin and both Nat and Nikki came running towards her, screaming in a high pitch tone as they huddled around their best friend.

"I'm happy for you man." John gave him a hug and slapped his back while Tyson and him bumped fists, never really being that close. After a few minutes of exhilaration, everyone was ready to go.

"Uh babe... I forgot my purse. I'll be two seconds." She gave Randy a quick pec on the cheek, getting a flood of 'aw!'s from everyone before she disappeared inside.

xXx

Mara reemerged a few minutes later and after checking everything was in her purse and there were no cars coming, she started walking toward's Randy and her friends. Suddenly, the revving of an engine was heard from a few feet away and Mara looked up to see a car coming towards her at full speed. Mara tried to run but her feet were plastered to the ground. Randy started yelling and ran towards her. Mara was just withing his reach when she saw the world move. The ground became the sky and they sky became the ground and it changed a couple of times before it stopped. Her eyes stayed open and she knew she was laying on her side. People came running toward's her but she stayed still.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

xXx

THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. APPRECIATE IT!

I've never killed any of my characters... But there's a first for everything. ;)

Few more chapter then we are finished! My target for this story is 5,000 views and 100 reviews. We are 292 views and 21 reviews away from that. Help me reach the target!

Love you all and remember to review!  
amanda xo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Life isn't fair, it's just fairer than death, that's all."

xXx

*2 WEEKS AFTER THE ACCIDENT*

The beeping of the life support machine was the only thing keeping Randy awake. His eyes kept fluttering between the limp Mara and the little girl sitting on the chair outside the room, swinging her legs on the red plastic chair. Sofia had been in to see her Mum but didn't really understand the severity of the whole thing yet she refused to move from the chair outside. Mara had tubes coming from her arms and mouth, her hair was scraped back, still in a neat bun. Randy gripped her hand, just sitting staring at her, willing her to wake up. There was a small click to the side of him and something tapped on his shoulder. Randy turned to see Sofia standing beside him, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Rands... can you take me home?" Randy sighed. He really didn't want to leave Mara.

"Let me talk to the nurse, then we can go back to the hotel." Sofia nodded and walked around to the other side of Mara's bed just as Randy left the room. He saw a nurse and called her over. She looked tired.

"Um... I need to take my daughter home but I don't want to leave my partner in case she wakes up. Is there any chance she could wake up in the next twelve hours?" Randy watched as the nurse flipped through some papers. She sighed before looking up at him.

"Look, I won't bullshit you. I honestly don't think Mara will be waking up anytime soon so I suggest you take your daughter home and both of you get some sleep. It will do you both the world of good." Randy was a little taken aback of how straight to the point she was.

"Thank you." He muttered half heartedly before letting himself back into the room which his girlfriend occupied.

"So I promise to keep my bedroom tidy and I'll only ever have two scoops of ice-cream instead of three. I won't ask for a puppy until I'm eighteen and I promise I'll make ou breakfast in bed for a year although I hope you can eat toast because I can't cook eggs." Randy smiled as Sofia whispered to her Mother softly yet loud enough for him to hear.

"What you talking to her about sweetheart?" Randy bent down to her level and Sofia leant against him.

"I was promising her that I'll be good if she promised to wake up." Sofia sniffed and Randy took her hand. He grazed Mara's hand and kissed her on the forehead before leading Sofia out of the private hospital room. Sofia held Randy's hand tightly as they both walked to the front entrance. It was then Randy began to panic. Bright flashes blinked in front of them.

"Rands... What's that?" She asked, sounding slightly scared. Randy instinctively picked her up.

"Keep your face hidden sweetheart... These people want to put your picture on magazines." Sofia let out a wail as they left the hospital and the paparazzi started snapping away, screaming questions about Mara and trying to block the entrance to Randy's car. After getting her in her car seat, he handed her a shirt and she used it to cover her face, screaming when people started banging on the window. Randy ignored them as he started the car and backed away, not caring if he hit anyone.

xXx

Sofia stayed silent on the way back to the hotel but she was wide awake. Randy desperately wanted her to talk and blabber on the way she usually did. He missed hearing his baby girls voice. Then she asked the one thing that made his heart melt.

"Are you and Mommy in love?" She asked, looking at him in the mirror situated in the front. He looked into the mirror to see her staring at her, awaiting an answer.

"Of course I do... Why do you ask?" He asked, watching both the road and her ever changing face of emotions.

"Well in the films I watch, If the prince loves the princess, he kisses her and she wakes up. Why can you not do that?" Randy sighed.

"Trust me sweetheart. If it were tha easy, I would have done it long ago but I'm afraid life doesn't work like that." Sofia looked down.

"But Mom says true love solves everything and I think she really loves you." Randy smiled.

"What makes you think she loves me?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"She says 'Her heart was a secret garden and the walls were very high.'" Randy grinned. That was a quote from a film but he couldn't quite put his finger on which one.

"Well me and your Mom decided that we would be together again and you and her were going to move in with me... If you would like that." Sofia looked at him but didn't reply. Randy pulled into the car park of the hotel and shut off the engine. Sofia was looking outside and Randy distrupted her gaze when he stood in front o the door and opened it for her

"If Mom doesn't wake up... Will you look after me." She asked, looking up at him with hope in her eyes. Randy bent down to her height.

"I will always look after you, whether your Mom is here or no." Sofia again stayed silent. Her next actions nearly took Randy off his feet. They were certainly unexpected forwards and wrapped her two arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck and trying to get her legs around his chest. Randy held her close as he shielded her face from the sharp wind.

xXx

They managed to get into the hotel room with as little hassle as possible. They had met in with Cody and Brandi but sympathetic looks were the only things exchanged. Brandi slipped Sofia a teddy and she gave her a hug as a thank you. But nobody spoke. They all felt the pain Randy was going through.

After bedding Sofia in the single bed next to him, her sat upright on the bed, afraid to sleep in case Mara woke up. Or the complete opposite. When she was knocked down, medics had told everyone to expect the worse. When Randy had contacted Mara's Mum, she was upset and said she would fly down. Randy was more than shocked when he sent Natalya to pick them up and she came back with a very upset Sofia in tow. Mara's mother was no-where to be found and the joint bank account Mara used to send her Mother money was completely cleared out. She had disappeared with nearly ten grand and wanted nothing to do with her Daughter or Granddaughter. It made Randy sick. His phone buzzed beside him and it was Nikki texting him to say she was staying with Mara for the night. At least she had someone and he knew Nikki would chat to her all night. Even though she would get no reply.

It was around 3am when Randy felt his bed dip. His eyes shot open from the sleep he had been drifting in and out of to see a teary Sofia lifting the sheets and lying beside him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" He asked, sounding worried. She nodded and lay her head on the pillow Randy settled back down and the words which came out of Sofia's mouth next made his breath hitch and his heart melt.

"Night Night Daddy... I love you."

xXx

Randy never got the chance to get back to sleep. His phone rang and he was alarmed to see it was Nikki. Sofia shot up and looked at him wide eyes as he answered the phone, a wailing Nikki crying down the phone.

"Randy.. You need to get down to the hospital... NOW!"

xXx

**There were two quotes in this chapter. Which film did they come from? Answer in the reviews!**

I found this quite upsetting to write. I found it so real and when I read over it, I nearly cried. Poor Randy and Sofia. Will Mara pull through or has Cadie succeeded it ruining Randy's life.

We reached out views target and we need 2 more to get to the reviews target! When I finish this story I will compile a collection of my favourite reviews! So get reviewing!

**Love you all so much,**  
**Amanda Xo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

xXx

Randy left Sofia kicking and screaming in the arms of John before racing down the corridor towards Mara's room. He couldn't see Nikki anywhere. He ran up to Mara's private room and flung the door open. His breath caught in his throat. She wasn't there. The nurse that had spoken to him earlier in the night was folding up sheets and making the bed she had lain in. She smiled at him brightly as he backed out of the room, stumbling upon the chairs Sofia had sat on. She couldn't be gone. It wasn't possible. Randy ran his shaky hands over his head as tears rolled down his face. They were meant to be together.

There was a loud crash to the side of him and he looked up to see Nikki. She ran towards him and grabbed his hand, dragging him back through the double doors. Randy had no time to register where he was going and his feet felt heavy as he ran behind Nikki. She suddenly stopped and turned to look at him, her smile clear on her face. She reached forward and took hold of the door handle. She turned it painfully slowly and the door opened a crack.

"Go on then..." She walked away and Randy stared at the door handle. He had no idea what was through the door and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But Nikki was beaming so it couldn't have been bad. Randy took a deep breath before stepping forward and into the room. He blinked a few times as he took in the sight in front of him. Mara lay there, her skin glowing and her lips and cheeky slightly pink.

"I thought you were never coming." Mara whispered in a hoarse voice. She was propped up on the bed and she still looked ill with the tubes coming from her face but at least she was alive. Randy practically skipped towards her and gathered her up in a hug. She used her fingers to grip onto his arms as hard as she could, afraid if she let go he would disappear. She let out a hiss as her ribs started to overpower the feeling she was having. Randy immediately retracted his arms and stared at her.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his eyes wild. Mara chuckled, soon regretting it as the vibrations made her chest hurt.

"Not as much as you crazy ex did, but hey, I'll survive." Randy bowed his head in shame at the mention of his recently divorced wife.

"I'm so sorry Mara..." The tears began to stream down his face as he took Mara's hand in his.

"Randy... Why are you crying? You'll just start me and we both know me crying isn't a good idea." Randy smiled slightly as he looked up to see her face, the left of it covered in dark bruises.

"I thought I'd lost you baby. I know what it was like to lose you once and I swear to god I couldn't do it again." Mara rolled her head away from him. Randy heard her sniffle and her hand went up to her eye to wipe away the tears.

"I promise I'll never leave you again." She whispered, kissing Randy's hand.

"Mara... I want to ask you something." Mara knew what was coming and smiled.  
"I was thinking about taking a career break and spending time with Sofia. I want you and her to move into my house." Mara grinned as much as her broken cheekbone would let her.

"We would love too... But what about my Mom?" She asked. Randy's heart started to beat really fast.

"Mara... About your Mom..." He never got a chance to finish his sentence.

"She emptied the bank account and fucked off?" Randy nodded. Mara sighed.

"I was wondering how long it would take her to do pull that stunt. Don't worry about it." Randy chuckled nervously as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Mara watched him closely as he dug around in it. Her face dropped when he pulled out a silver ring.

"Now I know what you're thinking. 'Randy is absolutely mental. We've only been together two weeks' but I want you to hear me out. I love you Mara and I honestly was going to propose on your birthday eight years ago but you left and I never got the chance. Now I'm asking you, now that I have you back that I want you to make my wife because I love you." Mara said nothing. Then the hiccups started. Randy chuckled as she took the ring from his finger.

"Randy you know I love you but is this really the right thing to do?" She asked, still a little unsure of his little proposal.

"Mara, I'm not asking you to jump out of bed and marry me next week. See this as me... cementing out relationship. I've screwed it up enough and all I want to do now is make you happy. Real fricking happy." Mara laughed as tears streamed down her face.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She accepted and Randy looked at her, just to make sure she was serious. She held her hand out and Randy slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Randy! It's gorgeous!" She cooed. She planted a kiss on his jaw and he looked down on her.

"I should really take Sofia in to see you." Mara nodded excitedly as she twirled the ring on her finger, letting it catch the light. Randy disappeared out of the room to see Sophia standing with her arms crossed and a scowl across her face. John had one eye squeezed shut and was crossing his legs He was in definite pain.

"You want to go see Mom..." Sofia whizzed away quicker than Randy could finish his sentence. He turned to John and Nikki.

"What happened to you?" He asked as Nikki kissed his eye better, earning a smirk from John. Randy rolled his eyes at his friends reactions. He was so in love he was oblivious to everything else going on around him.

"I told her to stay here so she kicked me in the balls and then head butted me in the eye. She's such a sweetheart." Randy chuckled. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and looked round to see Natalya and Tyson running around the corner.

"Is everything ok?" Tyson asked as Nat caught her breath. Randy nodded with a soft smile on his face.  
"She's alive and kicking. A few broken ribs, broken cheekbone but the internal bleeding has stopped so we don't have to worry about that. Plus I asked her if her and Sof would like to move in with me." Nat and Nikki cooed and 'awwed' while John and Tyson gave him reassuring look.

xXx

"So we have to move to Charlie?" Sofia asked and both Mara and Randy tried not to laugh.

"No sweetie... St. Charles. That's where I stay." Sofia nodded showing she understood.

"Do I have to share a room with anybody?" She asked. Again, both parents tried not to laugh. Mara shook her head and Sofia's eyes widened. It took her a nanosecond before she started talking about what colours she wanted her room and what kind of bed she wanted. Randy watched Mara as she watched her daughter. He couldn't wait to see her like that with children they may have in the future.

"Sofia... Mom and Dad have something to tell you and you have to promise us you won't get mad." They could tell Sofia was beginning to panic. Randy pulled her into a hug and he relaxed in the fact that Sofia put her arms around his neck. He could see Mara's eyes fill with love.

"Well, Randy just asked me-"

"No, Daddy asked you." Sofia corrected, much to the surprise of both adults in the room.

"Ok... Well Daddy just asked me a very important question." Mara was grinning and Randy matched her smile. Sofia started bouncing on his knee in anticipation.

"Me and Mommy are getting married!" Randy announced. Sofia's jaw hit the ground and Mara felt her stomach churn as she awaited on her daughters reaction. But when the little girls face lit up and a grin appeared on her face, both Randy and Mara knew they had hit the jackpot.

"Does that mean I get to throw flowers at you?"

xXx

AND THAT IS THAT FINISHED!

Thanks to the lovely Saphireflames2013 for giving me the outline of this story. I have enjoyed doing it sooo much! If you were a fan of this collaboration, stay tuned as I'm working with her on another story!

Get your reviews in so I can choose my fav ones to put into a collection. Check my profile for the link to that (Will be up in a few days)

If you want me to write an epilogue, let me know in the reviews. I currently have no plans for a sequel.

Love you all so much!  
Amanda XoXoXo


End file.
